Kelly Baum
Kelly Baum are two minor characters on Sam & Cat. They are two bratty kids who were babysat by Sam and Cat. Biography They were being babysat by Sam and Cat. They were watching a movie they liked with Sam, but they complained that the screen was too small. The timers went off so it was time for them to have their protein pills and yeast. They were disgusted to find out the water was sink water and said that they wanted bottled water. Sam went off into the bathroom to get toilet water and let them drink it, the kids not knowing what it was. Dice and Goomer came in with the food Phillip and Kelly paid them to buy because they didn't want to eat Cat's chicken tots and tater balls. During dinner, both kids complained that their steak was over-done. Their servant Cromsby came in to get them and told them to wait in the car. The kids complained until they were each paid $100, then went out and told him that he had five minutes. Sometime later in the week, Phillip, Kelly, Sam, and Cat were at the airport to fly to the Bahamas going first class. They were annoyed about Cat talking out it over and over again. After they stepped through the scanner that was being guarded by a guard who apparently barely made through fourth grade, a man rushed out and they covered him. When Dice and Goomer got tackled because they were thought to have timers for bombs when it was really the Baum kids, Sam and Cat rushed the kids away and to seats. They sat down after Sam literally threw a man occupying all five seats to the side. Coco Wexler then sat down next to Sam and started conversing with Cat about her ex-husband Carl marrying her mother while eating ravioli. Finally, a flight attendant called for people flying the Bahamas to start boarding. Cat thought that they would get to board first, but first came people requiring assistance, then families with small children, then people in the military, then people with pets, then people in the platinum group. Finally, first class was called, but Dice and Goomer set a code red by ditching the people questioning them so a lockdown was initiated, preventing anyone else from boarding and, therefore, going on their flight. Personality Both children are obnoxious and bratty and very picky. They are so bratty, even their parents don't like them. Relationships Sam There is an obvious hatred between the kids and Sam. Sam has no qualms in slapping them when they are rude to her. Cat Cat tries to be nice to the kids, but they are just as rude to her the same. She states she doesn't hate them, it's only that they're annoying. Appearances *#FirstClassProblems Quotes Trivia *They are the first kids planned to go on a plane ride with Sam and Cat. *They are the second babysat characters who are extremely rude to Sam and Cat, the first being Ellie Farber. *IMDb spelled their last name Balm, so it's unknown which one is it, as at the end of the episode, their portrayers are only credited as Phillip and Kelly. References